Not Your Keeper
by CrazedChaos
Summary: Alternate Universe Gigio takes a bet but he does not expect to fall in love with her at the same time. Soifon wants nothing to do with love but it find her in an interesting way.
1. Bet and Encounter

**Not your keeper**

Chapter 1: Bet and encounter

Rated T for now for swearing

Disclamer: I don't own bleach

AU Gigio takes a bet but he does not expect to fall in love at the same time. Soifon wants nothing to do with love but it find her in an interesting way.

Soifon was streaming with anger. Once again Ggio had decided to not attend class leaving her as the class representative to go get him.

She marched up to the roof and threw open the door to the roof and glared at the boy lying on the roof. "GGIIIGGGOO!"

He looked up at Soifons frowning, "Gez ever heard of inside voices shut up already!"

"Why are you not in class?  
>Ggio gave a bored yawn, "Cause I don't feel like it I rather nap."<p>

She put hands on her hips "Get back to class I get in trouble every time you decide to take a joint and skip."

Ggio grinned, "Tell you what, I will come with you….if you give me a kiss."

"I rather kiss a cow," her voice dripped with venom.

"Well I can't find a cow but can we use meatloaf instead?"

"Enough of your stupid babble you are coming with me."

She attempted to drag him but he did not budge. "Get up you stupid asshole!"

"Oh my such language, miss representative."

He gave a yelp as she grabbed his ear, "Class NOW!"

"Man you are a pain" as he spoke a gust of wind blew up her skirt.

Gigo grinned as he go a full view, "Cute undies you got there, little bee lacey too!"

She quickly yanked her skirt back down as she felt her face flush red. "Shut up don't call me that!"

"Well what should I call you I think Soi-chan is cute don't you think?"

Soifon felt her face go redder in anger, "No don't call me that either!"

Ggio took advantage of this and walked towards her causing her to back up against the wall cornered.

"You are even cuter when you are flustered and angry" and kissed her right on the mouth.

Soifon's eyes went wide in surprise _what, what the hell? _

Ggio stood back watching her reaction with a smirk on his face. "Well like you said we needed to get back to class, see ya little bee."

He walked back into the building leaving Soifon in shock before she screamed, "DAMN YOU!"

Ggio was whistling happily as he walked to the classroom where he was greeted by Forte at the door "You are sure in a good mood!"

"I think Forte I will win this bet sooner then you think."

"Careful Casanova, if she finds out…."

Ggio grinned at his friend, "Relax I know what I am doing."

_**Flashback**_

"So you are going to take the bet?" Luppi prompted.

Gigo gave a bored yawn, "Sure just choose any girl and I will get her to fall for me in two months, a chick is a chick after all right?

"Man you are such a cocky guy" Luppi looked around and his face went a wide grin as he found a target. _Perfect! _"I choose her"

Forte looked where Luppi was pointing and started laughing " Oh man that is fantastic!"

Gigio's face dropped where he was pointing, "Gah isn't that?"

Luppi nodded, "Yep our dear class rep herself, have fun buddy!"

"You are kidding right? " Ggio watched as Soifon as she continued walking down the hall with her nose still in her book and gave a groan.

Tesla chuckled, "Aw man there is no way you are going to get the megabitch herself to fall for you"

"Shut up just watch me work my magic only one problem…. she hates me"

_**End of flashback**_

Yoruichi Shihouin could not help but laugh seeing her best friend storm into the cafeteria and sit at the table in a huff.

"I am going to kill that bastard then cut off his damn balls"

Yourichi raised a eyebrow as her friend continued of mumbling more ideas of castration "Oh my, let me guess Ggio Vega again"

"Gee how did you know" Soifon's voice dripped in sarcasm.

Her other friend leaned in closer "So terrible thing did he do this time bee?"

"I swear he must have heard that nickname from you"

"Well it does fit you"

Soifon put her head on the table "He came up with another"

"Really?"

"Soi-chan" she whispered

"What?"

"He called me Soi-chan" _and here we go_

Yourichi went into a fit of giggles, "That is cute! I think he like you if he seems to put that much effort into coming up with a nickname for you. He has following you for the last week."

Soifon gave a groan, "Correction he seems to go out of his way just to annoy me, and enjoy every moment of it"

"Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Hell no he is an complete ass"

"That's not nice Soi-chan!" a voice drawled behind her.

Soifon turned around and glared at him. "Stop calling me that!"

"Aw are you angry cause I kissed you?" Gigio watched with amusement as the girl's face flushed red _Man its fun provoking her she really is like an angry little bee._  
>"He kissed you?" Yourichi's eyes went to Gigo's smug grin to Soifon's face.<p>

"Go away bother someone else!" Soifon snapped.

_Ah there's that temper of hers _ "Na my interest is you" he walked away leaving her shaking in anger. _Resist all you want sweetheart I will win you over yet!_

Soifon stared at Yourichi who was shaking, "Oh just laugh it up already"

"Ah ha ha he kissed you that is too funny"

"Oh shut up it's not that funny" Soifon spat

Yourichi's eyes went wide, "Wait a minute, don't tell me that was your first kiss!"

Soifon groaned making Yourichi go into squeal with glee. "Well at least tell me was it good?"

"Go to hell! I swear if this gets out"

"I wonder might be a chance you could fall in love?"

Soi gave a snort, "Not happening I will never fall in love not for someone like that!"

"Famous last words little bee never say never!"

Soifon's mood did not improve after lunch Ggio seemed to decided to follow her for the rest of the day. "Go away"

"Go out with me." He replied.

"Hell no, leave me alone!"

Ggio continued to give chase. _Run all you want I will get you yet!_

Soifon ducked in her classroom Ggio still at her heals. _Damn he wont let up._

"Ohhhhh Soi-chan, I am in your class or did you forget that little detail?"

He grinned watching her clinch her fist in anger as she finally snapped, "I don't give a crap leave me alone!"

She found the room was silent as the entire room was staring some started to giggle.

_God kill me now!_

She sat in her chair try to pay attention to her teacher but her mind kept on drifting to what Yourichi said.

_I think you should give him a chance I think he really like you _"Hell no!"

"Soifon I don't know what you are shouting at but pay attention" the teacher's voice jolted her back to the classroom.

"Um sorry" _Shit _she put her head down as some of the others started snickering.

She continued to watch the board as the teacher continued the lecture until a small piece of paper was tossed on her desk.

Making sure nobody was looking she picked it up and read it.

_**I don't bite go out with me little bee!**_

She glared at the desk next to her as Ggio was grinning over at her.

"I said no stupid!" she hissed.

Her face went red as the teacher was standing over the two of them.

"Soifon is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No nothing!" she squeaked.

He picked up the note and frowned at Ggio and then at Soifon.

"If you two are going to write love notes to each other I expect you don't do it in my class out in the hall both of you!"

Soifon grabbed her things and marched out trying to ignore the giggling and whispering. She could swear she heard someone whisper, "Gigio and Soifon sitting in a tree!" _Oh joy just what I needed!_

"I hope you are fucking happy!" she snapped as soon as they got into the hallway

Ggio shrugged, "So you got kicked of class who cares"

"I do care are you trying to ruin my reputation?" She glared at him trying to hold back from punching him into a pulp.

"Look I did not mean to get you in trouble"

_What he is apologizing? _ "Whatever"

The bell rang and the class started to file out.

"So how about to make it up we catch a movie?"

Soifon rolled her eyes, "No!"

(end)

Author Note: So this my first chapter well a rewrite I know its not that great with writing so please don't flame me. Also sorry if they are out of character.


	2. No Means No!

**Not your keeper**

Chapter 2: No means no  
>Rated T for now for swearing<br>Disclamer: I don't own Bleach it belongs to Kubo. I am just writing this for pure fun no money earned etc.

By the end of the day Soifon was pissed. _He got me kicked out of class I never gotten kick out of class before I am going to make him sorry he ever met me. Maybe I will cut that stupid braid of his or better dip it in dye. _

She did not notice Yoruichi behind her.

"I heard that my little bee got kicked out of class" she put her hands up to her head dramatically, "My little bee is becoming a juvenile delinquent, first the tattoo now this!"

"Oh shut up the tattoo thing was your idea if I do remember," Soifon snapped, "Just because you want to against your parent's wishes does not mean I should as well."

"You womb me, and the only reason why I do it is because the parental suffocating is driving me crazy all the 'you are the heir of our empire' thing"

"Oh boo hoo for you, my parents are going to kill me they expect me to get top grades and stay out of trouble and then that jackass happens to me!"

"Well he apologized didn't he?"

Soifon sighed, "Sort of then he asked me out….again."

Yourichi raised an eyebrow, "and you did not accept why now?"

"He is a delinquent, he is a jerk"

Yourichi laughed, "Ok so he is not a total prince but you can't go by your parents rule forever and you won't get a boyfriend if you stay in the library with your nose in the books all day."

"Leave my love life out of this, not everyone is like you who can get good grades without studying much and spend time making out with their geeky boyfriend."

"So Kisuke is a bit nerdy, still there is something hot about blondes Mmm-hmmm."

Soifon snorted at this, "Whatever, all the male race can rot for I care!"

"Sure bee whatever you say! Look lets go get something to eat that will cheer you up right?"

"Good I could use a latte"

XXX

Ggio in the mean time was sitting on the roof watching his friends talk about the day's events.

"Hahaha man you have balls, steal her first kiss, the note during class and then getting her kicked out? classic!"

"Come on Lupi we know he did not mean to get her kicked out but I am sure that is not going to help with the bet." Tesla chimed in.

"He has 8 weeks I don't think he is going to make it!" Forte crowed, "Too bad Grimmjow is overseas he would loved to see miss goody two shoes get in trouble for once!

"Laugh it up, I am going to win and you three will be mad when you have to fork over the money." _Not sure how though. _Ggio wished he felt more confident then he sounded.

Luppi snorted, "Well I guess this is an improvement over the last chick you where with what was her name again?"

Forte made a face, "Oh you mean Alphine right? Don't worry she is overseas in America I don't think she is coming back to Japan anytime soon. She was pissed when Ggio dumped her. I don't blame you I mean that girl was psycho."

Ggio shrugged, "Her friends still give the middle finger salute when they see me but I don't think that's anything to worry about."

"Better get going lover boy time is ticking but as your friend, I have a feeling you might be going over your head with this one."

"Don't worry Tesla, he is a big boy and can take care of himself. Besides, this will make our miserable high school life a little more interesting."

"The time when we put that clear gel and oil all over the school floor and watched people wipe out was funny!" Luppi snickered at the memory

Ggio laughed, "Yourichi fell on that stuff and had a big wet spot on her skirt anyways I better go get the girl if I am going to win this bet!"

XXXX

Ggio poked his head through the columns of books wishing to be anywhere else. _How does anyone want to sit here? It's too quiet like a freaking tomb! _ He looked around to find his target sitting at a desk her head in a book. He could not help but watch her stare at the book before scribbling down notes. _Here we go. _Grabbing a book he walked over and sat in the next chair.

Soifon looked over and sighed, "Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Hey I am just here enjoying a good book like everyone else"

"Oh, so you are finally deciding to try to raise your IQ?" Soifon replied sarcastically

_Ouch _"Come on I am not as stupid as you think I am"

"Sure you are not go away!" she got up and pretends to look for a book but Ggio continue to follow.

"Come on I said I was sorry Soi-chan,"

"Sure you are, like you were sorry you and your stupid friends released the stink-bomb in the vents." _Ugh_ _if he continues with that nickname I might start getting use to it. _

"You have no proof that was me." _Classes canceled that day that was pretty sweet!_

Soifon snorted, "I don't need proof, I know it was you just like I knew it was you who released the mice in the hallways."

"Teacher still jumps when she hears a high pitch squeaking noise its pretty funny."

Soifon glared at him, _This guy is just irritating me I need to get rid of him or he is never going away. _"Charming, now if you know what you are going to take out from the library then do so and leave me alone"

"I know what I want to take out you"

Soifon could hear some of the students giggling.

"Oh clever did you come up with that yourself? The answer is still No!"

"Why not?"

Soifon glared into his yellow eyes and saw that he was not going to quit, "I don't like you and I am not interested No means no so fuck off!"

She walked away looking back to see he was not following and had a frustrated look on his face. _Finally it sunk in!_

Ggio stayed where he was watching her leave his yellow eyes narrowing. "Damn this is going to be harder then I thought." His eyes wandered to a poster the side of the bookcase and his face went into a wide catlike grin as he ripped the poster off. "Perfect! This is not over little bee not by a long shot."

Author Note: Wow I have not written anything in a full year. Reviews are nice but please be nice about it. Next update might depend on my reviews and if people are interested enough and as soon I get rid of the writers block. *kicks writer block* Might take chapter off for revisions if needed.


End file.
